The Life of Edward Swan
by MalfoysBtch22
Summary: Three things I was sure of First Bella Cullen was a vimpire, Second She lusted for my blood, and Third I was irreversibly in love with her...
1. Pergatory

AN/ I'm not sure how many of you out there will have an interest in this story... I warn you now this is my first Twilight fan fiction I am much more knowledgeable in the harry Potter fanfiction world... Though this idea popped into my head and there was just no silencing it. Damn those plot bunnies when you don't even know if you can do a good job on it. Yes lets get on with the basics...

Disclaimer... 

Me: Edward since your always right why don't you tell us who created you

Edward: Carlisle created me I would have thought you already knew that...

Me: I did.

Bella: Edward what she means is that we need to tell the world that she technically doesn't own anything except the plot and that she hardly owns that-

Me: Hey!

Bella: So no one sues her.

Emmett: Your so cute when your all smart like that

Rosalie: AHEM!!

Emmett: Not as cute as you though Rose.

Edward: He's right you are rather cute.

Carlisle: Since no one can seem to stay on topic I shall say it. Stephanie Meyer owns everything because she is very amazing and talented good bye.

Me: THANK YOU Carlisle! Now on with the show!!

* * *

**Chapter One**

I sat in Charlie's police cruiser wishing to be any where but Forks. Fork, forks was a very nice little word for purgatory in my eyes. It was unfit for the saintly and not bad enough for the damned. Yes Forks was my own personal purgatory. I played with the hem of my snow jacket as I watched all the clumps of green move slowly by my window. No I couldn't say I was driving with the fast and the furious. My green eyes stared back at me from my side view mirror. The rain was already showering- excuse me beating down on the white car. The silence in the car was suffocating.

"So um... Edward I found a car for you... Its not really that old..." He knew that I hated going slow it bothered me to the point of near insanity.

"Its okay er- dad I was just going to use some of the money I saved up from life guarding back in Phoenix." I said hoping to god he'd let it go and let me fallow threw with my plans. No such luck.

"No it's okay Edward because I kinda... already bought it..." On the inside I wanted to scream at him and ask why he would spend money on something chances are I was just going to trade in as scrap metal. I knew he was just trying to please me so I sucked up my true feeling just like I had when leaving Renée **.(I'm sorry if he seems like a jerk he just really doesnt want to be in Forks)**

"Thanks dad that was really nice of you." I gave him one of my smiles and hoped it looked believable.

"Your welcome." I knew he felt awkward around me, seeing as I only saw him very occasionally since I decided I wanted to be home for the summer so I could make some money. Awkward was hardly the word to describe what I was feeling right now. We pulled up the small road to Charlies two bedroom house with only one bathroom for the two of us to share. If even touches my hair gel... I don't know what I'll do... But it won't be pleasant. He began to pull up behind a large orange monstrosity of a truck. Please tell me that's not what I think it is. Oh please. I got out of the car into the unforgiving rain pulling my suitcase filled with all of my clothed. The other five boxes were filled with just my junk. So I'm a heavy packer big deal.

"So do you like it?" he said. Yup it's what I think it is. That orange monstrosity was scrap metal. You hear me? Yeah you with the scratch marks every where.

"Yeah it's great." I smiled. He smiled back at me and went to the trunk to get some of my boxes. I walked to the door unlocking it with my extra hand. The house was not beautiful or was it ugly. It was simplistic but luckily there was not a traces of green. Not that I had a problem with green but I think any more of it and I may go blind.

"You know where your room is right?" He asked nervously. I nodded and put down my bag. He went to go back to the car and get another on of my boxes but I knew that the next one contained my medals and truly I didn't want Charlie to strain himself. Not that I'm bragging or anything but I was a very sports orientated person. I grabbed hold of his shoulder.

"Hey dad why don't you go up and put my other stuff in my room and I'll finish bringing my stuff in. Plus I've got younger legs." I smiled again. I never knew a smile could feel wrong. He laughed and began to bring up my clothes. I turned and began to collect my boxed being carful not to drop any of my possessions. I walked up the stairs to my boring blue bedroom with a queen sized bed, a rolley chair in the corner, a small desk with an ancient dusk covered computer on it, and walls coated in pictures of bands I didn't like since I was ten.

"I'll let you un-pack. I'll go order us some pizza then we can watch the game?" He asked. He seemed to really want me here. I couldn't imagine why because all the times I was here previously I was nothing under depressed to be away from my friends and my figurative friend Mr. Sun. Yes Mr. Sun seemed to hate Forks even in the summer. Though his plan for tonight seemed like a good way to get my mind off this dismal place. Plus there would be pizza! Who didn't like pizza it was gods Italian creation. Perfect amount of cheesy goodness and saucy splendor. Yes pizza was a good thing. I don't quite remember how good it was from here but hopefully they didn't mess with my favorite food.

"Yeah dad that sounds great." I gave my first true smile since I got there. He nodded and went down the stairs leaving me to my thoughts and luggage. The first thing I did was rip down all the posters and chuck them in the garbage. I went into one of the boxes and pulled out a Linkin Park Poster pasting it right above my bed using the left over tape from the poster now lying in the trash. I began to paste up a bunch of the other bands I liked. Many were surprised that I like sixties music. I was just putting all my clothes in my closet when my little silver cell phone went off. I walked to the desk where I left it and checked the caller ID. It was Calvin my best friend back in the sun state.

"Hey Cal." I said trying to sound perkier than I was.

"Yo Ed did you miss us yet?" He sounded happy to hear me.

"Who's we?" I asked cocking a brow.

"The team." He said sounding smug.

"Fun are you guys getting ready to kill the Panthers?' I laughed.

"You bet Ed." He chucked.

"I let it slide once don't try it again." I snapped.

"Ookkaayy EDWARD." He made my name extraordinarily obvious.

"You guys are drunk aren't you?" I shook my head. I was always the driver at the end of a party. I hated not feeling in control. My friends call me a tight ass but I just take it as a complement.

"Yes and its your prudly honor cap-i-tan!" He was laughing loudly into the mouth piece now and it was giving me a head ache.

"Hey guys call me when your not under the influence okay." I rolled my eyes.

"You sound like a freaking commercial for abstinence." A voice I recognized as Riley's screamed out.

"Thank you now go home before you kill yourselves." I closed my phone and rolled my eyes muttering things like morons, going to end up in a coma, baseball team and just kill me. All my stuff was finally unpacked as I went down the stairs to see Charlie just paying for the pizza and walking to that lumpy couch of his. I sat down with him and grabbed a slice from the box. Ah my heaven come to Edward.

Once the game was over I said good night to Charlie and went into my childish room now covered in posters that completely clashed with the room. I went into the bathroom with a pair of boxers and grey sweats and a towel from the hall closet. I began to take of all my clothes. In the mirror I studied my self. I looked nothing like a jock from Phoenix was expected to. I was pale almost albino and my green eyes stood out drastically against my skin. My bronze colored hair was always in a disarray and the six pack I had been working on since I was ten was quite prominent but I was still far to skinny for the amount of food I ingest. All in all I was pretty happy with myself but how would the small population of Forks view me?

I sighed as I climbed into the shower turning the water up high. The heat was very welcomed to my bone chilled skin. Lets just say I wasn't used to the weather nor would I ever be. I hope your happy mother I hope your happy because I'm sure as hell not. Though that's what really matters that my mom was happy. After all she did help me escape this place when I was but a couple months old. The water rolled down my body fighting the chill away like a wolf in a dog fight. Sadly this couldn't last forever and the water was already getting cold. How long had I been in there any way? I climbed out of the shower and dried off my skin which was pink from the heat. I got on my boxers and sweats then brushed through my hair once then letting it fall any which way it decided I would just deal with it in the morning.

I walked and crept beneath the black comforter I had brought from home. I had four blankets on and I was still freezing. I looked over to see that the medium sized window was splintered rendering it incapable of closing. Oh joy this day just keeps getting better and better. I threw the cover over my head and popped the ear buds in my ears hoping to drown out the winds howling with a bit of Good Charlotte.

"The next morning my alarm clock went off and it was still as dark as it had been yesterday. I scowled at the clouds covering my friend. I threw off the covers and gasped as the cold came into contact with my bare chest. I walked to the bathroom with my blanket wrapped around me. I was sure as hell awake now. I pulled out my tooth brush and washed away all traces of pizza breath I tended to like to eat mine with a little powdered garlic. Yeah that's all I needed on my first day here. Oh you know that kid Edward Swan? Oh the one with the really bad breath. Yeah him. No that was the last thin I needed. After that I took a palmful of gel and gently fingered through my hair rendering it some what manageable. I ran my brush through it and walked to my closet to pick out my onsomble for the day. Yes a button up and jeans should do. Maybe even some skater shoes... Yes that would do well. Maybe if I wore a light blue one no one would notice how freakishly pale I was... Nah not going to help.

I ran down the stairs into the kitchen to pop in a toaster waffle, that was basically the only thing I knew how to make and I basically burned fifty percent of the ones I made. I hoped that luck was on my side today because time most certainly not. When they popped up I smother it in syrup scarfing it down as I put the key in the ignition of my beast. Man this would be embarrassing. I ramped the engine and listened to it roar to life. I missed Riley's Cobra. I backed out and almost ran over a rinkly old lady and her little purse dog. I waved a hand in apology and continued my back out.

I was finally here. Forks Highschool the school of the snow dwellers as my friends called them. I threw my grey back pack over my shoulder. It's now or never Edward. I'd prefer never actually. Well to bad because here we go. I walked swiftly toward the school. I found the guidance office easy enough it wasn't really that big a campus. The woman lifted her head to me.

"Hi I'm Edward Swan..." Did I say I'm new here or is that a little obvious already?

"Ah yes we've been waiting for you." Okay was that slightly creepy or was that just me?

"Um... Thanks."

"Here's your schedule sweety. Have a great first day at forks." She smiled at me. I nodded my head and turned out to attend my first class in purgatory.

Well I can't say it was terrible. All the girls were fluttering their eye lashes at me and all the guys wanted to be my friend because I had all the girls. It was a vicious cycle if you ask me. The one that was clinging to me like an annoying leech was Mike Newton. He looked like something out of a bad high school reality show. I was actually quite fond of this guy named Adam from my first period he sort of showed me around but not in the annoying I need to point out every single detail kind of way. Now Adam was escorting me into their cafeteria. It was hardly larger than some of the cafes in Phoenix. My eyes scanned over the small population in it total. I could handle this. Then something caught my eyes. Or rather some people. Some of the most beautiful people I have ever scene.

The five of them sat in a secluded corner of the cafeteria. There were four older looking ones probably older then me. A gorgeous blonde with perfect hair and exact angular facial features. Her arm wrapped around the arm of a huge guy. It made me want to go lift some more weights. And I mean a lot more weights. A very small pixie like girl with spiky hair and the same angular features as the blond. Holding the pixie around the waist was a blonde boy with the same perfect face as the rest. The last one looked bored and looked like she was concentrating hard on something. She was bigger than the pixie like girl but smaller then the blonde. She looked slight and delicate. She had silky brown locks that fell down her back like rivers of liquidized chocolate. Her figure was magnificent as were the rest at her table. The suddenly her gaze turned towards me. What got me were here eyes. They were beautiful. Large and filled with wonderment and...frustration? They looked like doe's eyes so deep and expressive. The darkness of them stood out against her snow white skin. The eyes that spoke for themselves were framed by lush black lashes. She was striking.

"Dude what wrong with you?" Adam asked hitting my arm.

"No-no- nothing." I said putting my head down and becoming interested on my empty tray. He fallowed where my eyes had been looking.

"Ah..."

"What?" I asked lifting my head again.

"You've seen the Cullens." The brunette turned to face us as if she'd heard us. Then she turned back to her friends. I grabbed Adam's arm pulling him onto the lunch line.

"Who-who are the Cullens?' I asked a strange blush coming to my cheeks. I hardly ever blushed.

"They are the most beautiful perfect people in the school." He sighed. "Well their all together. And they live together to. Could imagine how much fun that must be?" He chuckled. I laughed along with him. I had this strange twisting in my gut. "There's Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen. And then Jasper Hale and Alice Cullen." He sighed again. I just had to ask.

"Who's the brown haired girl?" I asked quietly. He laughed loudly."What?"

"Nothing... Its just if you want a shot with Bella Cullen than you going to be on a very very very long waiting list my friend." He patted my shoulder lightly then continued laughing all the way to his table.

AN/ Well a couple things. #1. I was really trying and I mean really trying to keep Edward in character because he's just to perfect not to be but its really hard considering he grew up as a teenage boy in this century. So if he still seems a bit off im sorry I tried and maybe you could give me suggestions on what to do better. #2 I tried not to make him too Bella like because that would just be Twilight all over again. #3 There's a lot of foreshadowing in there you just need to look. #4. If you were maybe possibly looking farrowed the Edward/ Bella meeting Im sorry but Im so tired I need sleep but I wanted to get this chapter done so that the plot bunnies wouldn't eat my toes while I slept. 5# Please tell me what I can do better or what you like because that way I can add more of that kind of stuff. #6 Do you want Bella to have a point of view yes or no? 7# Please keep in mind I was very nervous about doing a twilight fanfiction so bash nicely if you feel the need :)


	2. Chump

AN/ Well welcome back readers... I want to give thanks to my two reviews that made me actually right the next chapter:)

Coolerthanamullet and xXCharmedOneXx Thanks guys! Well time for another disclaimer!

Me: So Edward now do you know who created you?

Edward: What's my motivation?

Me: Huh?

Edward: You know what's the point

Me: To keep me from getting sued?

Edward: Sigh Okay fine Lolita owns nothing but the plot and hardly owns that... Are you happy now?

Me: Sigh ecstatic...

Chapter 2

Biology... What a boring class this would be. I had already study most of it. Along with being sports oriented I kept up with my grades pretty well. Advanced placement was sure to make this class seem far to easy and not challenging enough. Oh did I mention I was about to kill myself? Yes Mike Newton was still attaching himself at my hip. Lovely right? So as I got to the door of the class I walked right up to the teacher hoping Newton...yes just Newton he didn't deserve a first name he was just to annoying for that, would get the hint and bug off.

After the teacher signed me in I turned to look down the rows for at least one lone seat. Then on the far left sight I saw one... and it was right next to the beautiful girl. Bella... The word that's literal meaning in Italian meant beautiful. She was looking at the clock as if willing the time to go faster as I was sure I would be doing soon. With each step toward her table my heart began to beat faster. When I was about to yards away her eyes snapped to mine. Her eyes were slits. Deep dark's black slits. Her jaw was clenched and her hands were leaving impressions in the desk. I stopped and grabbed the desk next to me for support. He entire form was shaking now. Just as I was about to flee away from her the teacher began to address us.

"Take your seat Edward." I swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat as bella snapped her head down and I slid the seat next to her out. I sat down quietly trying not to disturb her more than she probably already was. The teacher began his lesson but al I could do was focus on the strange girl who looked like she was in agonizing pain. Her fingers did not release and then tendons on her milky white skin stood up making her look like they could snap at any moment. Then I heard a tight voice near me. Only loud enough for me to hear.

"After class would you like to come for a walk with me?" Her voice was musical and alluring.

"To where?" My voice sounded weak and I know my voice cracked.

"Just around I don't feel like going to gym. You know what I mean." I turned she had brushed her chocolate hair over her shoulder. The smell of her was intoxicating. She gave me a perfect smile showing off her ultra white teeth. Her shocking black eyes were still hallow but with a strange gleam to them.

"Sure." It seemed around her one word answers seemed to be the best.

"Good meet me out front." She smiled again turning her face, her body still not loosening. So she didn't hate me? I didn't listen to a single word the teachers were saying I was to busy counting the seconds until I could talk to Bella Cullen. The bell finally rang and Bella was the first out of her seat. Maybe she was as excited to see me as I was her? I pulled my bag onto my back and began walking quickly towards the door only to be cut off by Newton. The word felt like venom in my mind.

"Edward? What did you do to Bella?" he asked looking excited.

"What do you mean?' I asked nervously.

"Well first off she never talks to any one and second she looked like she was dying.

"Oh..." Back to one word answers. I was anxious to get the entrance.

"Oh well do you want-" I cut him off.

"Mike I really got to go okay. We can talk later." I planned on never talking to him again but he didn't need to know that...

"Yeah okay." He seemed a bit put off. I walked out of that room as quickly as I could. I almost full out sprinted to the entrance. The rain had stopped and the area had a strange misty feeling to it. All of it swirled around me. I looked all around the entrance for I sighed of Bella Cullen and came up with none. I sighed. I must have missed her. I never despised mike Newton more than I did right now. Then out of the mist a speeding volvo came up in front of the school. It peeled out of the parking lot and the person in the drivers seat had long brown hair ans piercing black eyes. Bella was out of their in a flash all that was left was the rustle of leaves.

I felt like such a chump as I walked back into the building to my calculus class. I was five minutes late but I claimed that I had trouble finding the class. The teacher nodded and I started to think the world despised me when I was told to sit next to the blonde haired girl that had been trailing after me all day. Lauren Malloroy what a nuisance. I willed this class to go faster so I could go home and blast away all thought of my official rejection and embarrassment. Luckily no one had been there to witness it. What had I done to the girl to make her despise me so much on my first day? I didn't have the answer and I didn't think that I would truly be getting one. Soon after the last bell I was out of my seat and trudging to the future scrap metal Charlie called a car. I was trying to make it go over sixty but decided just because I was ticked off I shouldn't take it out on the thing. Yes the thing. That was a goof name for it. It. I liked that one too.

Once I was inside went straight to my room hoping to gain a distraction from my homework. Though with this easy curriculum the chances of that were slim. Altogether I had one word for my life right now. Bleak. Charlie ended up calling halfway through my English homework. He asked what I wanted him to pick us up for dinner. I felt like going Asia tonight so Chinese sounded great for me. So this was going to be my life? Wake up, go to school, come home, do home work, eat, sleep, then repeat? Yup definitely bleak.

It was almost a week later and life was looking up. I had a good group of friends and I was doing well in all my classes. I joined the basket ball team since they didn't have a baseball team up here. As much as I tried not to think about it I couldn't help it. After the day Bella had left me high and dry in the entrance she didn't return back to school... Each day I sat at that desk alone wondering if it was all my fault she wasn't here. Though then I thought I was giving myself a little to much credit. I couldn't drive the girl out of the school. Could I?

I got ready as quickly as I could. Then ran down and grabbed a snack bar and went out to it. I put the key in the ignition. It wouldn't start! God damn it! I got out of the drivers seat and began running as fast as I could towards the school. Damn the piece of old crappy machinery! The granola bar still half sticking out of my moth was crumbling in the rain. I growled out at my bad luck .What did I do to deserve this? My feet were hitting the pavement and my sides were heaving. I couldn't be late! Call me an over achiever of sorts.

"Edward!" Someone screamed out. I turned to see Angela in a car with her boyfriend Ben in the drivers seat. They waved me over to them. I took the ride without any hesitation.

"Thanks." I gasped out as I climbed into the back seat. "Sorry about your seats. They weren't leather they were just black material.

"Its cool they dry quick." Angela smiled. I gave her one of my crooked smiles and she flushed and turned back around.

Lunch came quick and I began to walk with the friends I'd made during this little visit to purgatory. There was Adam who was just really down to earth and the friendly type that will have your back in tight situation, Dylan who was the funny one who always had every one snorting milk out of their noses during lunch. Skyler was really quiet but was really great once you got to know him. The there was Max who truly wasn't the nicest person I'd met here. He seemed to hate me because his girlfriend had grown an interest in me. Though she was very loud and annoying and held no interest for me. Trish and Marcy were the only girls who frequented our table. They were more like on of the guys rather then the girls who got to hang around the guys because their pretty. I liked them a lot. As we walked I couldn't help but look over to the beatiful foursome in the corner. I swear my heart stopped beating. My tray fell to the floor spready all three of my cookies, my sandwich, and my drink on the floor. Today it was a fivesome...

AN/ Okay I need to point out a few things here... Bella doesn't have as good control as Vampire Edward because her rebellious period lasted longer than his did, because she really thought what she was doing was good because she really felt for the women that were having their innocence ripped away. The other thing is that I know Edward's friends are different but I wanted him to have the same feelings about people as he did in twilight. Okay another thing please review and tell me what you think because the more reviews I get the faster I write. I have the weekend off and all my friends are away so I have a lot of time on my hands... hint hint nudge nudge

-Demons Lolita


	3. Ladies First

Welcome back, long time no see! Well heres another short of my time useing the Cullens as my disclaimer buddies!

Disclaimer:

Me: Hello Edward are you ready?

Emmett: Edward left with Bella. To go to the meadow

Me: Oh...

Emmett: I CAN DO IT!! I CAN DO IT!!

Me. Oh okay Emmett lets see what you've got (Sits in directors chair)

Emmett: (Clears throat) Lolita does not own Twilight or its characters including my hot bod! Only the plot and hardly owns that.

Me: (Gets out of director's chair with tears in eyes.) BRAVO BRAVO!!

Emmett: That was good?

Me: Your and amazing actor!

Emmett: That's not the only thing Im amazing at (Winks suggestively)

Rosalie: (Various growls and snarls)

Me: Aw Rose you know he's just kidding (Does call me gesture)

Emmett: (Nods and walks away muttering) Cute and cuddly boys, cute and cuddly.

Chapter 3

I swear I felt my heart jump into my throat. Everyone had turned toward me to see what idiot had made the noise. I blushed vibrantly and got onto my knees to get my fallen lunch. I kept my head down to avoid looking at the fivesome.

"Hasn't anyone ever seen some one make a complete idiot out of them selves before?" Adam called out to every one. "This is not a zoo!"

"And if it was we'd be charging admission." Max yelled out.

"Shut up!" I hissed at them. Skyler gave a small smile and held his hand out to me. I graciously excepted it and got to my feet. All the girls were giggling like crazy and all the guys were laughing.

"He's okay he just got a bit distracted..." Adam gave me wry grin. I glared at him and hit him in the back of the head. I heard a small melodious laugh and looked up to see Bella Swan laughing lightly her golden eyes glinting lightly as the corners of her mouth curled up into a beautiful smile. All of a sudden the blonde... Rosalie I think her name was hit bella's arm. She turned to her and they said something to quickly I couldn't catch what it was. Then she turned back to me her eyes still dancing in the light of the cafeteria. She gave me a coy smile her eyes strangely nervous. I think I smiled back but Im not really sure.

"Stalker..." Adam whispered in my ear. I pushed him and put my head down and walked to our table on the opposite end of the cafeteria. Rosalie always tended to glare at me when ever I walked in. I couldn't understand how she could hate me so much too. Then again Bella was being really friendly today... Then a little voice in the back of my head told me she was being really nice that day she asked me to meet her out side the school. I wanted to tell the little doubtful voice to shut up and let me have my moment but it wouldn't go away. It just made me even more nervous for biology. When it ended I heard Adam tell me good luck with another knowing smile. I glared at him and I walked toward the science building.

The desk was empty to my relief that would at least give me a couple seconds to compose myself. I put my books on the side of the desk and pulled out my little silver cell phone and began to send a text to Calvin.

**Hey Cal how did the game go? Who-**

My question was cut off by a small voice from the seat next to me.

"Hello Edward." I accidently closed the phone on my unfinished text message. My head shot up to look at her. She looked a little less pale them the last time I had seen her. Perhaps she had gone on vacation and got a tan, She probably didn't tan much just like me. Her eyes had gone from there beautiful midnight black to glorious topaz. She was biting down on her bottom lip as she toyed with the piece of long mahogany colored hair.

"Um... Hi... Bella right?" I said trying to pretend I hadn't been obsessed with her existence since I got here. For some reason she found this rather funny because she let out a small giggle which she muffled with her hand.

"Yes Isabella if you want to get technical but I much prefer Bella." Her tone was light but her fist was still clenched at her side.

"Um... Bella?" I had to ask its been bothering me for a week now.

"Hm?" She lifted one perfect eye brow.

"Why-Why did you tell me to meet you then just run off?" I asked nervously. All of her facial features got tight almost as if she were protecting herself.

"Well I wanted to talk to you about something but decided against it." She turned her head indignantly and began paying attention to the lesson. He began to explain the lab we would be doing and I had already done this one so I was glad I wouldn't be making a complete idiot out of myself in front of her again. I took a deep breath in and turned towards her.

"Ladies first...partner." I smiled the smile that usually made girls swoon she just nodded and began to get to work. I cocked and eye brow but shook my head trying to clear it. Of course a girl like this has been with better looking guys then you, you moron. She's so out of your league.

"Slide one?" She held out her porcelain hand to me. I grabbed it and passed it to her. My fingertips brushed hers and I realized it felt just how it looked. Smooth and flawless but the shocking thing was it felt like shoving my fingers in a bucket of freezing water. The other thing that shocked me was the water had eclectic eels in it and their shock went through my fingers and straight to my heart giving me the feeling of light handedness. She pulled her hand away from mine quick as lighting. I faint blush coated my cheeks. Hers stayed pale as if she were completely unaffected. She probably was. She shook her head and placed the slide under the microscope.

"Prophase." Was her quick analysis. She quickly took it out from under neath then I caught her hand in mine just wanting to feel her skin again. She turned to me and gave me and angry glare.

"What!?" She shouted under hushed tones.

"I-I-I wanted to see it." I stuttered. She looked absolutely lethal right now. Recognition seemed to flicker across her features and she nodded. She slid it across the table towards me. She didn't look like she was breathing. Her eyes were shut tight and when she opened them they were pitch black. I placed the slide under microscope and suddenly I heard her voice come from beside me.

"Excuse me sir?" It was sugary sweet and vibrant with pleading.

"Yes Isabella." The nervous voice of Mr. Banner came.

"Do you mind if I go home for the day Im still not feeling so well." I turned to see her batting her lush lashes at him. He swallowed hard.

"Of course not Isabella let me just write you a pass." He went and stumbled up towards his desk. She smiled at him tightly then it faded away when his head went down writing the note. She began packing up her stuff into her blue denim tote.

"Good bye Edward I'll see you tomorrow." Her voice said stressing how much she wanted this not to be true. I felt like I had just been kicked in the gut. She got up gracefully and swept through the isle taking the note from Mr. Banner's and then sashayed out of the class room as soon a she was out the door I noticed she broke out into a very fast run.

"Edward you can have tomorrow to do that if you need it." Mr. Banner said with a dazed look in his eyes obviously thinking some not so clean things about a certain student of his.

"No-no that's quite alright.' I sucked it up and began to work on the simple lab all by myself without my partner that obviously hated me.

AN/ HEY PEOPLE Demons Lolita here and I apologize magorly! I mean I've been so busy with my finals and all. ANY HOW time for the part where I clear up things that may be confusing. I know it may seem like Bella is a magor bitch but remember not only is she trying desperately not to eat him and its much harder for her than it was for Edward but she is also now unaffected by his beauty because she's been around beauty for her whole life and she is also dealing with a A LOT of un-know feelings...

OKAY TIME FOR THE BIG ANNOUNCEMENT /SLASH/ QUESTION!!

DO YOU WANT ME TO WRITE ANOTHER FIC CALLED **THE LIFE OF BELLA CULLEN?? **

**It will be like my story's Midnight Sun**

JUST LEAVE ME A YES OR NO ANSWER IN MY REVIEW BOX IF I GET MORE THEN 5 YES'S THEN I WILL IF NOT THEN WE'LL JUST STICK TO THE LIFE OF EDWARD SWAN.

Don't forget to leave reviewS because if not I don't write as much cuz I don't know if people are even reading what I spent so much time on...so if you like the story reviews are a very useful form of bribery. :)


	4. Doctors Are Sadists

Hello! Okay as pathetic this is... Because of the amount of reviews I got on the last chapter it made me give you two updates in the same day! On with my short little skit!

Me: Okay you know the drill!

Edward: Lolita-

Emmett: She was talking to me Eddie! So just sit there and look pretty. (Pats Edwards Cheek)

Edward: Im-Im fired? This is my freak'en story!

Bella: Edward did you just...swear? (Covers mouth in shock)

Emmett: Aww Eddie finally decided to put on his big vampire pants!

Edward: You can't fire me cuz I quit! Oh yeah I went there (snaps fingers in a Z formation)

Me: Its cool we don't need you

Edward: WHAT IM THE STAR!!

Emmett: But your bod isn't as hot as mine!

Me: Apparently its Emmett who's always right.

Edward: Im getting my agent!

Me: No I can be sued!!

Emmett: No because Im going to do the disclaimer cuz Stephanie Meyer owns everything! OH I went there!

Me: Did I ever tell you I loved you?

Emmett: Maybe a couple times last night...(Trails off suggestively)

Rose: YOU BITCH!!

Me: Um... were you talking about yourself?

Emmett: Come on Lolita lets go frolic nakedly...

Okay on with the show wow that was along one... but I still got to frolic nakedly with emmett so it was worth it LMAO

Chapter Four

I have feeling I'm going to die today... And no its not because I believe myself to be psychic or anything but the fact that there is ice covering every inch of the ground and Im driving a car the grips the rode like a baby grips a professional wrestler. The chance I make it there in one piece are slim, the chances of getting there in time for school are even worse. I was bundled up in the warmest clothes I had which happened to be a very gross itchy sweater. Whoever came up with the sweater should be burned on a cross. And no Im not crazy religious either.

I skidded down my icy driveway to the thing. Im glad I actually had regionally good balance or I would have cracked my chin on the pavement. I pried the frost bitten handle open and got in the driver's seat. Once my body was in I quickly begged the car to turn over and make my life easy. For once it did. I very slowly and carefully backed out of the drive way being sure to check for the lady and her dog. We wouldn't want a repeat of that now would we? I exhaled and started my trek down the icey street to high school. I finally closed in on the parking lot! This was amazing not only was I on time but Im alive to!

Then out of no where my car got side swiped by a large blue van. I clenched my eyes closed and held tight to the steering wheel. Then I opened then not wanting my last memories to be of darkness. When I opened them I knew I'd die happily because the last sight I would ever see would be Bella Cullen sitting in the back seat of her silver Volvo. Then my heart stopped cold the thing was now I going to collide right where the beautiful girl was sitting wide eyed in fear. Then right when the impact was about to come I closed my eyes not wanting to witness the death of an angel. I felt the impact and my head hit against the steering wheel but I believe my body stayed intact. Now I felt dread creeping into every pore of my body. I would be alive when Bella Cullen did not even have a chance. Then I felt dizziness over take me. The last thing I heard was a angel calling my name

I heard a low beeping noise in the background. I opened one tired eyes. I couldn't see anything but the white ceiling above me. This sure as hell wasn't heaven this was the opposite. This was a hospital where they poked and prodded people with shiny needles and people died occasionally. I hated the smell of a hospital it always made me wrinkle my nose. I began to use my forearms to push myself up when horrible pain took over my cranium with a vengeance. I groaned as I let my head fall back. Then out of no where I heard a door open and in walked a very young looking doctor with blond hair placed perfectly on his pale skinned head. I could only guess that this was Bella Cullen's... My heart accelerated. I was sure of it because the beeps of the monitor were coming faster. Tears sprang to my eyes as I clenched my fists together. I low sob escaped my mouth. Isabella Swan was dead because of me. The sobs were coming faster and faster. This seemed to alert the doctor.

"Edward are you in pain? Tell me where!" He seemed almost frantic. How could I tell this man I killed his amazing, confusing, mystifying daughter. It was all my fault. I would never figure out why she hated me. I could never watch her from a far or smell her sweet almost minty aroma. The angel of Forks High school would be rotting ten feet under ground in Forks cemetery because I couldn't turn the stupid wheel in time. "Edward! Edward!" He was trying to calm me. God damn it don't pity me!

"I'm sorry- Im so so sorry!" I cried out.

"What are you talking about dear boy?" He asked cocking one blonde brow.

"I killed B-Bella." My entire frame shuddered at those words. And to my amazement the man began to laugh. I always knew doctors were sadists but this was ridiculous.

"Edward you didn't kill Bella." He said between laughs.

"What are you talking about she was sitting in the back of the car my thing destroyed!" His eyes suddenly lost all traces of mirth and were tight.

"No she wasn't Edward she was on the side walk talking to Alice and Rose." His voice was almost patronizing.

"No! She was in the back seat I swear!" I half said half whispered considering how weak I was right now.

"Edward you hit your head pretty hard. You probably just forgot some bits and pieces its known to happen." He said giving me a tight smile before turning to his paper work.

"She was there I know it." I muttered under my breath and for some reason I saw his shoulders tense.

"Okay Edward you have no brain damage just a concussion, your head got cut open we needed to stitch that up so you'll need to come back to get them taken out okay?" He turned toward me. I did my best to nod.

"Um...What time is it?" I asked nervously.

"Its three o'clock." He said simply.

"So I missed all of school?" I asked. A small smile came to his features.

"Edward you've been out for three days." I had to choke back a gasp.

"Three days?" I whispered but some how he heard me.

"Yes three days. It was rather funny... I had to pry Bella out of here this morning." He chuckled lightly.

"What do you mean?" I asked my brows furrowing together.

"She didn't leave your side the whole time you were out." He said seriously. I couldn't hide the shock on my face. "She looked like a mother protecting her cubs as if a monster would come out of no where and try to take you away from her." He spoke so fondly of her.

I only had many things on my mind at the moment... On the top of that list were two. One, Why would she sit by my side while I was incompasitated. If she seemed to hate me so much. Two, There was no way any normal human could not survive that. Then again Bella Cullen was no normal human. She had beautiful eyes that ranged from topaz to onyx and she could make boys faint with a simple smile and she could possibly escape being crushed by an ugly orange ton of scrap metal... No Bella Cullen was no ordinary human.

AN/ Okay I was going to do this the traditional way where Bella saves Edward but I thought that something new might be more interesting to read... Please tell me your thought I love hearing them. :) So yeah I am dead tired but I enjoyed writing this. I promised myself if I got over ten reviews I'd do another chapter today. And I got those reviews so I got off my fat ass and sat at a desk and wrote this! I know Im a life saver lol. Okay so here's the deal...

I AM GOING TO GO THROUGH WITH **THE LIFE OF BELLA CULLEN **

BUT IM GOING TO WAIT UNTIL I FINISH THE ORIGINAL FIRST 

And another thing if you want a new chapter by tomorrow you I need 16 or 17 new reviews deal? Okay so remember Im a bargainer and go for bribery :) - Demons Lolita

Okay... apparently I lied cuz I just went to post this and it is apparent my internet is down... GREAT!! I will post it as soon as I get the chance guys I promise! Just stay with me!


	5. ERG!

Welcome back sorry this is a short one but its now 1:30 in the morning and Im running on espresso and Italian pastries.

**Disclaimer Time (Random Disclaimer music... Also know as the Macarena) **

Me: Emmett do your shit!

-

Alice: Rosalie tied Emmett up in the back of her BMW and is now driving to some unknown dessert.

Me: You had a vision of this?

Alice: No I watched her do it.

Me: And you did nothing to help!?

Alice: Rosalie threatened my wardrobe...

Me: Now who's going to do my disclaimer!?

Alice: I could do it...

Me: No offence Alice I really don't want to go frolic nakedly with you...

Alice: Okay...

Jasper: I could do it...

Alice: OH HELLZ NO DO I HAVE TO TIE YOU UP TWO?

Jasper: No I'll be good... (Does call me sign)

Me: (Gives thumbs up)

Carlise: Looks like I'll be doing it... Lolita owns nothing but the plot and hardly that? Sexy enough?

Me: Come on Carlise lets go play doctor.

Carlise: Okay Ill go get my scalpel (Winks)

Me: On second thought Im going to go find Emmett...

Chapter 5

I lay uncomfortably in my bed of white waiting for my apparent lunch to be served. Chances are it would be some kind of gross stale sandwich and an old pudding cup but hey I wasn't complaining I was hungry. I was trying to make patterns of the minute cracks in the ceiling. The door creaked open and I smiled.

"Thank god Im starving!" I groaned.

"Well then I'll have to get one of the nurses to bring you something." The soft musical voice floated into my ears. I knew I really shouldn't light my head but it was rude for me not to. I pushed really hard and my forearms so I was sort of in a sitting position. She was wearing a pair of light blue flannel pajama pants and a grey sweat shirt. Her long brown hair was up in a messy 'I just threw this up and ran bun' and it still looked beautiful. I gave a small smile and I felt tears well in my eyes. I urged myself to keep in control of my emotions and not let my mask break away. She walked closer to me and sat down on the side of my bed. She stared deeply into my eyes as in confusion. I would have quickly wiped them away but my hand was still attached to that infernal IV. One tear broke free and trailed down my cheek.

"Your crying..." It was a statement not a question. I knew I should be embarrassed but for some reason her eyes only held confusion and not patronization. "Why?"

"I thought you were dead." My voice was broken. And just like her father she let out a low chuckle. My eye brows furrowed in anger. "I don't see what every one finds so funny about that!" I snapped. She had some sort of secretive smile on her face, like she knew something I didn't.

"My parents see me as... indestructible... may be the word..." She laughed.

"You were sitting in the back of the car. And the back of the car is exactly where my car hit!"I growled out angrily.

"No Edward I wasn't, I was on the side walk." Her pale lips were pursed.

"Like hell you were!"

"Like hell! I was!" She added a bob of the head and a smile.

"Stop doing that" I snapped.

"Doing what?" She looked surprised.

"Trying to distract me!"

"Okay fine! Your right Im a magical flying fish that jumps out of the way of moving cars! Is that was you wanted to hear." She seethed.

"No I want to hear the truth!"

"The truth was that you hallucinated me somewhere I wasn't due the fact you hit your head on the steering wheel in the collision!" She snapped getting to her feet in one delicate motion.

"Can every one stop talking about my damn head! My head is fine!"

"Apparently it isn't." She put her hands on her hips.

"Maybe there's something wrong with your head." I spit out.

"Oh your so annoying sometimes!" She stomped her foot.

"Did you seriously stomp your foot at me?" I cocked a brow. **(No where that's from )**

"Yes and?"

"I thought only girls on TV did that..." I trailed off.

"OH! Your impossible!"

"And you're a liar!" I fired back at her.

"I AM NOT!" She shouted back indignantly.

"Yes you are. You just lied again."

"Your just so- So- ERG!!" She then stormed out the door stomping her feet the whole way. Then poked her back in and said in a very tight voice. "And you owe me a new Volvo!" Then she slammed the door again.

"Bella what's wrong?" I heard Doctor Cullen's voice come from out side.

"He's so ERG!! I can't deal with it! I like him better when he's not awake!" Then a bunch of stomping.

Okay I'm not going to lie that hurt. I knew that was real anger in her topaz colored eyes but there was defiantly other emotions hidden there. Maybe deep unfeeling hatred? Nah that doesn't seem very probable... Im not exactly sure but I knew a couple things. One Bella Cullen stomps her feet when she's angry. Two Bella Cullen's even more beautiful when mad. Three Bella Cullen was under the impression that I was mentally damaged or at least wanted me to believe for some unknown reason that I was. Three Bella Cullen actually cared about me in some ways...or did before I called her a liar... Which she is but it was rude to say it aloud. **(Know where that's from? )** Four I owed Bella Cullen a knew Volvo...

AN/ Sorry I know that one was mad short but I didn't have a lot of time on my hands but I thought my loyal readers deserved an update no matter how short :) Any how Im trying to keep Bella in characters but Im not sure I'm succeeding. But remember its hard because number one she's no longer clumsy and she's also been alive for a hundred and eight years ;)

**Remember reviews are what got you this chapter and the past two so trust me I love reviews! Their like my anti-drug lol**- _**Demons Lolita**_


	6. Cullans, Cookies, and Cow Boxers

Disclaimer:

Edward: Demons Lolita is in the hospital right now because of the damage Rosalie did to her so Im going to make this easy one her... Stephanie Meyer owns everything except the plot...sort of...and Emmett says she apparently owns his 'hot' bod but that can be debated in the court of law...

Chapter 6

If you can believe it, I actually want to return to school... Not that watching Charlie attempt to play doctor isn't amusing but after he accidently pored hot coffee on my leg and accidently got me a cherry tart instead of blue berry tart causing me to contract a strange itchy allergic reaction, I craved the safe house school provided. Instead I'm laying in my bed with a bandage over the cut in my forehead. Great I know. I feel like Harry Potter. I wonder if I'll have a shnazy lightning bolt shaped scar... That is completely of topic but hey blame the pain medications. I 've done the whole weeks worth of home work in only a couple of hours and I don't even have a tv in my room. I've read all the books on my mediocre shelf at least twice since coming here. My phone was broken in said car crash. Then last but not least nurse Charlie left to go back to work and he left with out leaving me anything within walking range that's edible. Its not that any things broken it's the fact as soon as my head is elevated I get a splitting headache that's got me doubled over in pain resulting in me being quarantined.

I heard a knock at the down stairs door. Was I expected to get that? I wanted to scream go away your making it worse at the top of my lungs but I knew that would just hurt more. It was fallowed by a various loud knocks creating a patter of knock-knock-knock- knock- knock (pause) knock-knock. Who ever it was they had a witty sense of humor. When I got down there I'd give then a piece of my mind. I gripped my small bedside table and heaved my body up. Here comes the brick. Then the impact. Woah... Not as bad as yesterday. I used various objects to push maneuver myself past the bath room and down the stairs. I made my way to the front door. Im going to kill you who every you are. I flung the door open.

"What!?" I yelled. I opened my eyes to see the biggest guy in existence. He gave me a huge smile his golden eyes glinting in the bright sun shine.

"Hey Edward nice cow boxers." He laughed. I looked down to see I was wearing black boxers with white cows drinking milk on them. I blushed vibrantly and backed up inside the house so no one else could see. He fallowed me inside and his booming laughter filled my small two bedroom house. "Nah no reason to get embarrassed." He gave me a wry grin. "I got ones with monkeys on 'em." He whispered in my ear then pulled back still smiling. "Rose hates them but the little critters are just so darn cute." He gushed. I could help but let out a light chuckle.

"Emmett right?" I held out my hand to him. He laughed and took mine in his. His flesh was just as cold as Bella's.

"Yeah...oh...your probably wondering why I'm here right..."

"Kinda... I means were standing in my kitchen with you holding a thing of cookies that smell really good don't get me wrong and me wearing really embarrassing cow boxers I might want to know the reason for this..." I trailed of smiling.

"Oh well Esme heard about your accident so she demanded we run out to the store and buy stuff so she could bake you cookies... and since bella isn't speaking to you at the moment it was, Emmett go be useful and bring these to that lovely Swan boy." He said in a high pitched girl voice. I laughed and took the cookies from his hand and put them on the table.

"Well tell your mom thanks for me, Charlie didn't leave me a darn thing in this house." I sat at the table and took off the plastic wrap on the cookies. They were delicious looking chocolate chip. The weird thing was they were still warm as if they just came out of the oven. "You want one they smell really good." I held one out to him.

"Nah I'm not hungry." He smiled the same secretive smile Bella had.

"You sure?" I went to get up and get some milk out of the refrigerator but emmett caught my wrist.

"Ill get it. What do you want?" He asked opening it to look in the empty ice box. "Um..."

"Damn it no milk." I pouted. He got a wicked grin on.

"Ill go get it and be back before those cookies can even cool." He smirked and sprinted towards the door.

"Wait Emmett its fine!" I called after him but all I heard was a ghostly laugh in the distance. I couldn't help but sit in my kitchen with my mouth open. Not only had Bella Cullen's older brother been sitting in my kitchen but now Bella Cullen's brother was sprinting off to get me milk so I could have milk and cookies in black and white cow boxers. My life was now becoming far from normal...

Only minutes later the door slammed open and Emmett flew into his once vacated seat holding a full gallon of milk. He smiled got me a cup and poured me a glass of milk. I took one still warm cookie ands dunked it in the milk then placed it in my mouth. It was so moist it was like heaven in my mouth.

"Still hot?" He smirked.

"Yeah!" I put another one in then another until there weren't even crumbs.

"EMMETT!!" A girls voice screamed.

"I'm in so-much-trouble." He put his head in his hands.

"EMMETT CULLEN GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW OR IM COMING IN AFTER YOU! DON'T THINK I WON'T!"

OH! Cliff hanger I never do those I feel so dirty lol/ I know Edward seems a little out of charecter in this one but remember he's on dozens of pain meds :) I don't have a lot of time but I wanted to get this mad short post up so here it is -_** Demons Lolita **_


	7. It is in Peonix

Welcome back and in this chapter Im sorry that there's not so much Bella Edward I promise theres some in the next one

Disclaimer:

Bayliff: Welcome to the court room of Judge Judy all rise.

Judge Judy: Sit Sit Sit. This is the case of Stephanie Meyer VS Demons Lolita. What seems to be the problem?

Stephanie** (Who I love don't get me wrong)**: Emmett seems to have given the rights to himself away to Demons Lolita and I'm suing her because I own Emmett Cullen.

Me: Okay Stephanie I love your work but I don't see how if Emmett wants to be my sex slave you should have a problem with it...

Stephanie: Because I own everything twilight! Hes mine!

Emmett: Do I get any say in this?

Stephanie: NO EMMETT!

Emmett: Okay okay don't eat me alright!

Me: Emmett you still belong to her but we can still have fun.

Emmett: Oh and while were here I want a divorce.

Stephanie: NO YOUR MARRIED TO ROSALIE!!

Emmett: But but but...

Stephanie: Its in the plot Im sorry

Chapter 7

My eyebrow furrowed as I looked out the window to see the little pixie like girl shaking her fists at my house in a very threatening way.

"Um..." I turned toward Emmett who was already walking towards my door to address the angry little tinker belle.

"Alice calm down I only came down to give him the cookies." He had his hands up like she was going to attack him. He was afraid of his sister when he could probably pick her up in one arm and crack her spine?

"You know what Bella said!" She seethed.

"Well Bella can shove it up her butt. Wait she can't because she's already got a hundred year old stick up there." He laughed at his own joke.

"Emmett you know how hard this is for Bella and were hoping she succeeds where you failed." She snapped. Emmett's features got tight and he turned towards me.

"Sorry Edward I need to go..." He pounded his knuckles to mine and turned to walk out the door. They quickly turned the corner and didn't turn back. I closed the door and slowly as I could retreated to my bed. Once there I pulled the covers over my head hoping to just fall asleep and not wake up until tomorrow. Charlie came home around seven and came straight to my room delivering a couple slices of pizza and a soda.

"So do you feel like you can go to school tomorrow?" He asked in his concerned voice.

"Yeah I think I'll be fine." I slowly bit into the slice and enjoyed the moment.

"So who were the cookies from?" He had a sly grin on his face.

"Just the Cullens." I shrugged.

"Ah there nice people them Cullens. Dr. Cullen... well you know doctor Cullen..." I nodded. "Well he could work anywhere he wanted to and he works in the little town of Forks. And I hear the kids are regular geniuses. All A's in all of their class's and you would think with a house full of teenagers you'd have problems right?" I nodded again. "Nope I have never got one complaint about them."

"Uh huh." I nodded again. That seemed to be a thing I did when I had food in front of me.

"Well I'll let you rest up your going to need it for tomorrow." I patted my leg then got up and walked out. When I was down with dinner I shrunk down into my covers and went straight out.

The next morning I took a couple of aspirins and removed the bandage then went and got into Charlie's cruiser so he could drive me to school. God this was embarrassing. When we got in front of the school I opened the door and waved a quick good bye and walked swiftly inside.

As soon as I got to first period I was bombarded with questions and worried girls who thought I'd died. Tyler Crowley was the boy who apparently owned the stupid blue van. He came straight up to me during lunch spewing apologies. I just told him as long as he was okay and I was okay then everything was fine. I decided not to add Bella's name to that list. And now as I walked to the faithful class I had met the spunky little angel my heart rate was doing double time. She was already seated when I came into the room. I walked over and placed down my stuff.

"Hello Bella." I said softly as I sat down. She nodded her acknowledgment and put her head back down and silently began doing her desk work. I could almost hear my heart bend a little bit more. I got to work on the sheet myself and couldn't help but notice she was more relaxed today but every so often her fist would clenched or she'd turn her head away and take a deep breath. I didn't smell like garlic did I? I swear I brushed my teeth twice lat night! Perhaps that's why she didn't answer me because she couldn't stand the smell long enough too. I turned my head to the side and smelt my breath. It smelled like cinnamon my favorite flavor of gum... I thought it innocent enough an odor so I turned back around and ignored the strange girl next to me. When the bell rang she walked slowly towards the door. I watched her delicate steps until I could no longer see her. Only then did I get to my own to feet.

When I finally got out of school I decided I didn't feel like going straight home and returning to the bleak cycle. I walked over to Adam and lightly nudged his shoulder so he turned to face me.

"Hey do you want to get some of the guys together and watch a movie at my place?" He smiled and pulled out his bulky phone and dialed.

"Yo Max, movie at Swan's... Yeah you can bring Jenny. No Edward has no interest in her you dunce he like Cullen remember. Okay okay now make sure to bring popcorn WITH butter because I don't want to be eating that smart ones shit we force fed our selves last time... No you can't bring beer were going to a police chiefs house moron!" He closed his phone shaking his head. "People are so dumb I swear!" I raved all the way to his car.

"Hey can I barrow your phone I need to call Charlie and tell him you guys are coming." I held out my hand. He placed the over complicated little piece of machinery in my hand. "Um... I don't really know how to use this thing..."

"Here give it to me." He took it back and flipped it open. "What's the number?" I told it to him then her passed it back to me.

"Hey Police chief swan please." I said into the receiver.

"Hold for a second please." A man said.

"Alright." I waited for a couple seconds.

"Hey Edward what's going on?" He asked.

"Hey dad I just wanted to tell you I've got some friends coming over okay?"

"Alright I'll go up and see Billy tonight. You can order something if you want because you know there's nothing in the house."

"Its cool their bringing stuff."

"Alright have fun and be safe."

"Alright we will." I hung up the phone and climbed into the passenger seat.

"Its cool?" Adam asked putting it in drive.

"Yeah."

"Cool." He pulled out of the paring lot and on to the road. We began talking about the stupid girls choice dance. I believed it was a mans job to ask the woman ask. That's the way it always been and that's the way it always should be. **(I don't really believe that because guys don't have the courage any more and because they fear rejection its easier for the girl to do the asking. Didn't mean to offend any male readers I may have ;) )**

"I'm just hoping Marcy will ask me... I mean we've always been friends and all but I really like her... not in a friend way... You know what I mean?" He turned toward me.

"Yeah I get what you mean. If she doesn't ask don't ask her though it's a girl choice dance and that could be really awkward." I didn't think he really would but desperate times calls for desperate measures.

"Yeah I know I'm not stupid." He said then something popped into his head. "Did you hear Mike asked Bella Cullen to go." I laughed lightly at Newton's stupid attempts at wooing. Not that I was doing much better but I'm at least smarter then that.

"Poor sap."

"Your telling me." We reached my house and I unlocked the door and ran up to my room and grabbed one of the new movies Calvin sent down to the sleepy little town of Forks.

"Woah that's not even out yet." He took it from my hands.

"It is in Phoenix." I smiled.

"True." I popped it in the player and paused it until everyone got there. Once every one arrived I sat on the couch with my new friends. And for the first time since I got there I didn't feel the least bit awkward.

AN/ Hey guys I know that one wasn't that exciting but if you do recall Bella had a period of no Edward too.

**Okay people review and the chapters get longer and come faster it's a win win situation and if you don't like then don't review. So by visiting my story and not reviewing is an insult to my writing skillz! (Gasp!) ****You hate it!! ****Prove me wrong and leave me a review- **_**Demons Lolita**_


	8. Constellations

IM BACK! Did you miss me? I missed you too not gana lie :) **CATION: there will be an authors note that is VERY important for all readers that like this story and my writing in general!!**__So what Im getting at here is... _**READ THE AUTHORS NOTE**_!! It is exciting for me but it may make you sad

Okay just to say I got a review that just warmed my heart! 3 see that that right there is all warm and fuzzy because someone out there actually reads my disclaimers and enjoys them. Yes tingles every where!! Even her twilight hating friends like them! MAD TINGLES!! So thank you for reading them **LouvierIn! :):):)**

Disclaimer:

Me: I am so sad (sniffles)

Jasper: Then why do I feel roles of excitement radiating off you?

Me: If you read my authors note you'd understand...

Emmett: Honey I read it and I'm so happy for you but I feel for your readers too babe.

Me: Me too that's why Im feeling ever so slightly depressed

Jasper: I don't feel it...

Me: ITS THERE

Jasper: Jeeze and they say Edward has mood swings...

Edward: I do not!

Bella: Um yeah you do your like me with PMS

Jasper: Um...ew...

Emmett: Hey Edward?

Edward: Yes Emmett?

Emmett: Why don't you want to eat Bella when she has her period?

Edward.: ...

Bella: Hey yeah I asked that question too

Me: According to Stephanie Meyer Miss I own everything twilight so you cant have Emmett its because that bloods dead

Edward: Erm yes of course I knew that

Me: Sure yah did

Edward: I did! (Pouts)

Me: What ever Mr. Cows

Edward: I do not where cow boxers!

Bella: Yes he does I've seen them

Edward: BELLA (Whines)

Me: Okay Emmett rap this up

Emmett: Love?

Me: Yeah?

Emmett: You already did the disclaimer...

Me: I did?

Emmett: Uh huh

Me: Well if that's all over with meet me in the bed room in five?

Emmett: Ill bring wip cream

Me: Emmett you cant eat...

Emmett: I know but you can

Me: RACE YAH!!

On with the show that was dedicated to the only one who reads my disclaimers :)

Chapter 8

Right now I was at a persons house who's car I saw in an add. I warned the thing it would end up scrap metal I just thought it would end up that way some what differently... Any way right now we were looking at a used Honda. It was red... I think at the moment t had a bunch of scratch marks every where and was absolutely filthy but if I brought it to a good mechanic Im sure it would turn out to be quite the looker. I walked over to the guy who looked like he was a bit older then me and pulled out my wallet and my entire saving of the last summer. It was a steal these cars went for a lot more new and this one was just a little banged up. I was getting a new car, it was cheap, and I had kept my promise to the thing, every one was happy.

"She drives great she just got a little banged up on the college campus." He grinned sheepishly.

"Nah no big I'm just happy to have a car again and good luck in New York." I handed him the money and patted him on the back. He smiled and passed me the keys.

"Thanks and take care of her for me. She like my baby." He patted the roof of it and I grinned.

"No problem. You see I'm a good driver but ice and vans don't really mix." I used hand gestures while climbing into the drivers seat.

"Crashed it?"

"Crashed into." I laughed and so did he.

"Bye Edward and if you ever need anything here's my cell number." He smiled and handed me a business card. Its great this guy was getting himself out of this rainy little town and moving to the big city.

"Thanks by the way congratulations."

"Thank you just wish me luck I hear city life is tuff."

"Nah it can be but its better then here any day."

"Alright talk to you some time peace."

"Bye Haden." I rolled up my window and pulled away from the curb with out the obnoxious rumble of it. "Lets see what this baby can do." I smirked as I got on the rode pressing on the pedal and opening the window so the cold air blew in my face. My green eyes glinted with mischief as the speedometer hit eighty. I slowed down as I approached the curve in the road that led to my house. I was Chief Swans son the last thing I needed to do was be arrested. **(That would be funny though)** I clicked the lock button and walked up the steps to my house.

"Ed?" God I hated that name!

"Yeah its _Edward_ Charles." I smirked.

"Okay, okay I get it _Edward_." He extenuated my name just like I had. I smirked and sat down on the couch where he had a large bucket of chicken wings. If I kept eating like this and had no sports to play to work it off I would get so fat. I walked into the kitchen and made my self a quick salad then went to sit beside Charlie and watch the game.

"YES!" We both yelled and locked each other in a very manly hug.

"Hey Charlie Im going to go out for a run okay?" I was more telling him then asking because I already knew the answer

"Okay be home by eleven okay tomorrow's Monday and you need sleep even if you are a big bad teenager." He joked and turned back to the tv. I chuckled and walked up the stares and threw on a pair of grey sweats, a black muscle T, a black sweat shirt, and a pair of sneakers. I turned and ran down the stairs.

"Bye dad!" I yelled before running out the door. I smiled to see it wasn't raining, or snowing, or hailing, or any other of the Forks usuals. I took a deep breath and began to sprint down the street loving how the wind rushed through my hair messing it up more than it already was. Luckily I was the fastest one on the team in Peonix so I had no worries about running out of oxygen soon. My muscles pulsed against the ground and I loved the sound of my heart beat in my ears like steady beating drum guiding me on telling me to keep going. I had no Idea where I was running all I knew is that I was enjoying the adrenaline rush to much to stop. The green of forks was whirling past me. Soon my muscles were aching in protest so I stopped my run to a nice jog to catch my breath.

**(The song that gave me a huge inspiration while writing this was Hero/Heroine by Girls like Boys so I suggest listening to it while reading it :))**

Soon I was at a walk as I stared up into the night sky. I had to admit if there was one thing about Forks the stars shined twice as bright here. When I brought my head by down I saw a strange sight. Something brown was shining on the ground and two pale arms were splayed out beside. There was soft green grass all around her and a small pond near by. A beautiful willow tree was perched over her head swaying in the night air. I couldn't help but stare at her even though I knew she didn't want anything to do with me. I moved and the strangest thing happened.

"Are you just going to stand there and watch all day or are you going to come join me?" Her sweet voice drifted to me as if on a cloud.

"I didn't know I was welcome..." My voice stayed strong as I edged my way toward her.

"Did I need to send you an invitation to watch the stars with me?" Her voice wasn't sarcastic just serene and slightly amused.

"No your just a very confusing person." I said coming up to her right side taking her when she was letting me. She was in a simple pair of sweat pants and long sleeved blue v-neck shirt and yet she was more beautiful then any one I had ever met. Her features were so open as if she were very lost in thought.

"Am I?" Her eyes stayed closed

"Yes."

"How so?" Her features said she was happy about something.

"Well... Where do I start?" I said crossing my arms.

"By sitting." She said simply. I turned and slowly lay down beside her.

"Now where do I start?" I asked closing my eyes too.

"The begging is usually a good place." She chuckled lightly it was music to my ears.

"Highly specific Bella." the name sent tingles through my entire body.

"I don't have to be specific."

"Why- Okay the beginning..." I trailed off. "The begging would probably be the first day I got there."

"Uh huh." Her voice sounded tight.

"You asked me to meet you. I still don't under stand that."

"You aren't meant to."

"Your cryptic answers don't help either."

"Im cryptic am I?" She laughed chilling me.

"Extremely." She laughed again.

"Continue..." She trailed off.

"Um... How you always avoid me like the plague." I began to think. "How you escaped my thing."

"Your thing?" She laughed louder.

"Well... erm...Yeah." I just thought about how that sounded.

"Sorry when you live with Emmett it tends to do thing to you if you know what I mean." I laughed.

"Yes. I meant my truck it's a monster." I felt her tense beside me.

"Yes it did take out my volvo quite nicely." She chastised playfully.

"I said I was sorry." I whined.

"And I accepted was stating a fact is all." She defended. "Now continue."

"Well and why you sat with me... You know when I was out of comition..." I trailed off.

"Is that all?"She breathed.

"Yeah... I think..." I thought for any more question that might make sense and not get her angry.

"Edward?"

"Hm?"

"Open your eyes..." I curiously opened them to see she was on her looking deeply into my eyes.

"I did all of that...All of that besides invite you out side that first say." She closed her topaz eyes for a second before opening them again. "Because... I care about you." I swear my heart stopped beating.

"I don't- I don't understand..." I pushed on my forearms a bit so I was on my side gazing into her gem like spheres.

"And as I said...You aren't meant to." Her lips twitched up into a smile.

"Cryptic." I breathed. Her eyes seemed to darken considerably.

"Masochistic." She breathed back blowing her sweet scent into my face.

"How so?" I couldn't look away even if I wanted to.

"Because ever second I spend with you is pleasant torture." She smiled.

"Will I ever understand you?" I asked my lips curled into a half smile.

"I doubt it." She bit her lip and her eyes glinted.

"And... May be able to deal with that. But um if you all of a sudden decide to start ignoring me again could you give me a heads up?"

"I don't know it could be tomorrow, or the day after that or maybe oh next week sounds good." She pretended to look thoughtful.

"So you have a calender of this?" I played along

"Oh yes! I hang it on my bed room door." She giggled and laid back down. I fallowed suit and began to look up at the sky.

"No but I'm being serious." I told her.

"I know and I'll try. A week in advance good?" She asked seriously but I knew a playful smile painted her beautiful pale lips.

"Yeah that's about right."

"Good now that were agreed tell me what you see in the sky." She demanded pointing her fingers up ward. I concentrated on the world above.

"I see a big cat or some sort. Right over there do you see it?" She scooted closer to me to see it from where I was and her cheek brushed me and my fingers twitched with the force that ran through me.

"Sorry." She whispered in my ear sending even more tingles through my body. I thought it best not to respond. "You mean right there?" She pointed with two fingers.

"Yeah."I nodded 'coincidently' placing my face closer to hers.

"It looks like a mountain lion." She whispered.

"What do you see?" I whispered in her ear and she seemed to shudder. I couldn't help but be giddy that I could draw a reaction from her.

"I can see the milky way." She told me using her fingers.

"I still don't see it..." I think I was just dumb. "Am I blind or what?"

"No I just see better then most." She chuckled. "Give me your hand." She breathed and took my warm hand in her cold one. "Right there..." She breathed near my ear. I couldn't believe the sensuality of such a simple gesture but it felt like my whole body was in a pleasant fire.

"I see it." I said in as I spotted the constellation. We spent a while like that. She would say a constellation then use my hand in hers to trace the beautiful shapes of the glowing orbs.

"Its almost sunrise..." She whispered nuzzling her cheek into mine.

"Sunrise." I would get to witness something beautiful with someone who could rival the sun in beauty any day. Then it hit me.

"SUNRISE!" We both screamed in unison.

"Oh my god Charlie's going to kill me!" My hand went to my hair in frustration.

"Carlise's going to have my head!" She yelled collecting her discarded sweat shirt. We both began sprinting in opposite directions.

"See you at school!" We both yelled in unison.

I ran as quickly as I could hopping various peoples fences and sprinting full on down my street. The first thing I saw was Charlie, another cop and another cruiser in my drive way. I ran towards them managing to trip on my untied shoe lace.

"EDWARD I WAS ABOUT TO HAVE THE WHOLE FRIGGEN POLICE STATION OUT TO LOOK FOR YOU WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!!" He screamed so loudly Im sure he woke up the whole neighborhood at five in the morning. The other police man got out his radio and made them aware I had been 'found'. In truth I was a terrible liar so why not go with the truth.

"I met up with this girl we started talking and we lost track of time I'm sorry dad." I told him my voice rang with sincerity.

"OH your sorry! You have no idea how worried I was!" Judging by his haggard appearance I'd assume he too hadn't slept.

"Yeah I'm sorry I didn't mean to and it will never happen again." I told him honestly.

"Your damn right your grounded I refuse to let you go to the dance at school!" I stomped his foot. I didn't have a date so what did it matter any way. Sure a lot of girls had asked me but none of them was the girl I wanted to be there with.

"I'm sorry dad." I told him.

"Go to bed Edward you look like death." He told me apologizing to the other police man.

"What about school?" I asked.

"You not going today as long as you drive there later and get the home work. No excuses Edward!" He snapped walking into the house.

"I promise." I walked sluggishly up the stairs to my bed. I threw off my sweat shirt and muscle tee and fell into my bed. That was the first day/night I dreamt the girl who knew all the constellations and what they meant. The girl who could escape monster made of scrap metal. The girl who fascinated and confused me. Bella Cullan was now truly the girl of my dreams.

_AN #1/ Okay that was most defiantly my favorite chapter out of them all! I know that you were all waiting for that but thing needs to be done slowly if you want them to be good. GOD I love this chapter Im sorry I just do_

**AN # 2/ This is a REALLY BIG ONE!! Okay...**

**Almost all of my story's including this one are being placed on hold... (Don't throw tomatoes at me yet!)**

**The reason is my book that I have been putting my heart and soul into will be finished sometime soon! This book is being brought to a professional author and will then after she proofreads it and tells me what she thinks will be brought to publishing company! Im so excited and this book is my baby. I promise Ill keep any one who cares updated on the books progress :) I just hope that if it ends up in book stores all of you will read it! AHHH Im just so happy there are no words! I just feel I owe it to my characters who I love so much to actually let other people know there love story. ****Im sorry about the bad news but I will post when ever I get the chance :) BUT wish me luck! Im going to need it! **

AN #3: Okay heres a little something you may find interesting... I came up with an idea to write this before I slow my fanfiction for the summer. Because its an Idea I cant get out of my head truly. Heres the question. Im sure you've all heard a twilight movie coming out. If your as obsessed as I am you've seen all the Kristen/Robert interviews... They seem pretty darn close don't they ;) I want to write a short story on their love relationship and how it grew... Tell me how many of you would be intresated in that and let me know! 

For now all I have to say is I hope you enjoy this chapter cuz I really worked hard on it and it is now 3:04 in the morning and I am dead tired. But it was worth it if I get reviews if not I wasted a lot of valuable sleeping time lol. And maybe just maybe if I get enough reviews Ill give you a couple more chapters before I put my stories on hold ;) - You know you love me XOXO Demons Lolita :)


	9. Chapter 9

OOOOkay lovely people! I'm here just to let you know the first chapter of my new story **Wolfbane** is in! Its starts of with the longest chapter I've ever written but I just couldn't stop the characters are so addicting. The story will be slightly sad and the lover's relationship isn't always so loving but I can assure you that they are one of my favorite pairings so far and we haven't even gotten into the lovey stuff ;) BTW you might see some of you others characters turn up if you know what I mean ;) I am hoping to be seeing you and you can find the story on my **author page **or you can just look it up in the little **search section**.

- Demons Lolita =]


End file.
